An Evening Out
by tabby-fanny
Summary: Clarisse and Rupert enjoy an evening out... with unforeseen consequences. Pairing C/R but Joseph takes part in it too. Please R&R.
1. Of Love And Fear

**Declaimer: I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.**

**Summary:** Clarisse and Rupert enjoy an evening out… with unforeseen consequences.

**An Evening Out**

**Chapter One: Of Love And Fear**

It was a warm summer night. Joseph, personal bodyguard of his majesty king Rupert, waited for the royal couple to leave for the palace. He had escorted them on their evening out. The king had chosen the opera as surprise for her majesty queen Clarisse. The show had just ended and the royals had sent their compliments to cast and crew for the wonderful show. So Joseph waited for them to leave the building. While the couple descended the grand staircase in the foyer he caught himself staring at his queen. That evening Clarisse wore a floor length blue gown accentuating the color of her eyes. Rupert helped her into her thick white fur coat. Some ladies of the upper class thought ill of her because she detested real fur and only ever wore fake fur. But Clarisse couldn't bear the thought of animals being slaughtered for some people's luxury. When they arrived at Joseph' side he averted his gaze, knowing his place in this constellation. Luckily the couple hadn't noticed his gaze.

Rupert took Clarisse' hand and let her out of the opera. She was happy and smiled at him, putting her head at his shoulder. "Thank you Rupert, I had the most wonderful evening." Rupert returned her smile and they descended the stairs arm in arm. At that moment Clarisse felt a love for her husband, she hadn't felt in a long time. She wanted to show him her feelings and her gratitude for his beautiful idea. Just as they were walking out of the shadows and into the spotlight in front of the grand building, she pulled him at his arm back into the shadows and kissed him lovingly. As their lips parted the sound of a shot and a scream was heard. Joseph, their ever present shadow pushed them both behind the next column.

Only when Rupert held Clarisse in his arms and she felt the hard stone of the column at her back, she realized what had happened. That the scream had been hers and the shot just narrowly missed her husbands' body and hit exactly this column they were now hiding behind. Clarisse didn't even hear Joseph's voice when he asked her if she was alright, she had only eyes for her husband. She had to be sure that he really was unharmed. Rupert felt his wife's body trembling in his arms and heard his own blood rushing. He looked in her eyes and saw his fear reflected in them. He tried to smile at her but a second shot took all his thoughts back to danger. He feared for her life, even if he knew it was him they were after. She looked so vulnerable. So small in his arms.

Rupert blamed himself for this situation. For his stubbornness. He had insisted on taking just a small security detail. Against Joseph' warning. Now his mistake endangered not only himself but Clarisse as well. He didn't even hear Joseph giving orders to his men. His eyes were only on her. Just than his gaze landed at her shoulder. "You're wounded… you're bleeding, Clarisse." Clarisse slowly followed his gaze and saw the little amount of blood that showed at her shoulder. She hadn't even felt it when the ricochet grazed her flesh. She saw the fear in her husband's eyes doubling and pulled him against her to fend off the ascending panic. She raised her mouth to his ear and whispered soothing words. "I'm alright my darling. It's just a graze. Nothing to worry about." He hadn't even time to think about her words. Joseph and his men took them both back into the building and down to the garage. Words of the assassin being arrested grazed his ears.

Clarisse held onto Rupert's hand even when they were safely back at the palace. As soon as they had been in the car Rupert gave order to call the doctor to the palace. Joseph held them both down as long as they were near the scene of crime. When they had left the city Rupert gently pulled her coat from Clarisse' injured shoulder and gratefully took the handkerchief Joseph was offering. Clarisse watched his hands while he carefully dapped at the small wound. It amazed her time and time again with what gentleness those strong hands could caress her. And gave her a feeling of safety. Such safety she usually only experienced while Joseph was near her. Guiding her through a crowd of journalist. She looked at her husband's bodyguard, taking in his features. Joseph sat opposite them, gazing into nothingness and then back at the royal couple. Once their eyes met, but he quickly averted his gaze.

Was that guilt on his face? Joseph tried to avoid looking at her again. Seeing the wound, even this small one, let him doubt his abilities as a bodyguard. It was his job to protect the king. To foresee situations like the one which caused the couples worries. But he had been distracted. Distracted by his love for his Queen. By her beauty and her smile, a smile she gave her husband.

Her husband, not him. The man who tonight nearly had paid the prize for Joseph's mistake. He was not able to forget the sound of her scream when the bullet hit the column. He wasn't sure he would ever be. And maybe it was right. It would remind him of his failure and its consequences. He would make damn sure to never again get himself distracted from his task. If he got the chance to make it right, that was. Surely the king would dismiss him. Who needed a bodyguard who was unable to protect his ward.

The driver's voice raised him out of his thoughts. They were just passing the palace gates.

Some guards helped Clarisse and Rupert out of the car and into the palace. Joseph took his time to get out. He didn't even respond when Shades spoke to him. He just wanted to get under his shower and get ready for his majesty's wrath. As if you ever could be prepared for your own execution. He doubted it.

_**Tbc**_

_**I hope you liked it. **_

_**Please press the tiny review button and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Of Love And Care

**Declaimer: I don't own anything. But playing with the characters is just too much fun.**

**Summary: **Clarisse and Rupert enjoy an evening out… with unforeseen consequences.

**Chapter Two: Of Love And Care**

Rupert took his wife upstairs to their suite. Doctor Crowley waited with Charlotte, Clarisse personal assistant, at the double doors of their suite. Charlotte took notes while Rupert voiced his demands towards security. Clarisse took a seat on her bed while doctor Crowley took care of the wound on her shoulder. When he had finished his examination she pulled on some casual clothes and declined the mild sedative Crowley offered her. Selfishness wasn't something she was very familiar with. But at this moment she just wanted to be alone with her husband. Clarisse was sure she would calm down as soon as she was in his arms.

The doctor checked with Rupert if he was alright or needed something. He assured the concerned king of Clarisse' wellbeing and took his leave. Charlotte excused herself as well to give the royal couple some privacy and quiet after the disturbing events of the evening.

Clarisse tried a reassuring smile and went into the open arms of her husband and king. He cuddled her close and kissed her lovingly. "Are you sure you're alright?" they both asked at the same time and Clarisse laughed, Rupert following soon after. She put her head on his shoulder and breathed his well known scent and felt herself calming down. "I will be in the morning. When security has dealt with everything." She whispered and Rupert nodded. "I know what you mean. I thought I would lose you. Hell, I thought you would die in my arms." He responded quietly and Clarisse could feel the slight trembling of his body. He always wanted to be so strong for everyone. Only Clarisse ever got to see his fear. Especially when he was worried about her.

She put her arms around his neck and looked him in his eyes. "As I said before. I'm alright. I wouldn't even have noticed the graze hadn't you said it was there. I was too worried about you." With these words she got on her tiptoes and kissed him long and passionately. They stood a long time just in the middle of their suite and exchanged sweet slow kisses. They both felt very relieved to be home and out of danger, knowing how easily you could lose the one you love forever. As the adrenaline slowly wore off they just held each other close and relished in the peace of the moment.

It was late into the night when they went to bed. They gently helped each other out off their clothes. Clarisse went into the bathroom to wash her face, relieving herself off the fear which had held her captive for the last hours. When she got back to bed Rupert was just getting into his pajama. She went over to him encircling his waist with her arms. When he felt her arms around his mid he haltered in his attempt to dress for the night. He let his pajama top fall to the ground and slowly turned in her embrace. Rupert was surprised to see his wife still in her underwear instead of her night gown. That only could mean two things. Either she couldn't concentrate on her evening routine because of the attack or she wanted something they wouldn't need any clothes for.

One single look into her darkened amazingly blue eyes and he knew all he needed to know. He cupped her beautiful face in his hands and tried to ascertain if she really meant what her eyes were telling him. Recognizing his gaze Clarisse smiled and gave a small nod to reassure him of her agenda. Returning her smile he took her hand in his and led her over to their bed. They reclined in the middle of the grand bed and kissed each other sensually. Mouths' and hands learning each other's body anew. Soft moans and whispers telling from the love and passion they held for each other. Clarisse loved her husband for his ability to know what she needed and seeks during their love making. His mouth and hands always seeking out the right places to touch, to kiss. It amazed her how easily he could give her pleasure.

During their first years of marriage Clarisse had been too shy to try new things or be more dominant. Rupert had been her first lover so she only knew what he showed her. It hadn't been lack of trust. She trusted him from the beginning as he was a very gentle husband and lover. But she just wasn't comfortable even when he encouraged her. He always told her that he wanted them to be equal, not just as king and queen but as lovers as well. Over the years she had left her insecurity behind and now felt more than comfortable in their love making. Something Rupert very much benefitted from.

_**Tbc**_

_**I know it's a bit short. **_

_**Again I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know.**_


	3. Of Consequences And New Beginnings

**Declaimer: I don't own anything. Just like to play with the characters.**

**Summary: **Clarisse enjoy an evening out… with unforeseen consequences. The next day…

**Chapter Three: Of Consequences And New Beginnings**

The next morning Clarisse woke up to the delicious smell of fresh toast and tea. She slowly opened her eyes to see her husband sitting beside her in his robe. As soon as he saw her beautiful eyes gazing at him the newspaper in his hands was forgotten. She squealed with laughter when he dived back under the covers and tickled her. For a few minutes only the queen's laughter and the mumbled voice of the king could be heard. Clarisse pushed the covers back to gain more room to tickle him back. To no use. "Alright alright I give up. You win. Please Rupert stop." She squealed and Rupert lied down next to her, one arm over her chest to prevent her from restarting the game. He chuckled and grinned at her. "That was for your cheekiness last night." He said and kissed her neck lovingly. She sighed and returned his small kisses. "And what was that for, my dear husband?" she asked after he moved them so that her head was resting on his chest. He kissed her again and pulled her a little closer. "For all the wonderful things you did last night." He whispered huskily.

"Well, you certainly did wonderful things for me as well. How would I ever be able to resist your extraordinary bedside manners? By the way, what time is it exactly? Do we still have some time left? I really would like to show you something. I originally wanted to last night, but it somehow slipped my mind." She replied sweetly. Rupert chuckled again. "I certainly would love it if you showed me and even more to remind you why you forgot it in the first place. But I fear we might already be late for our appointment with our head of security." He smiled, not letting go. Clarisse returned his happy smile. Until she caught the meaning of his last sentence and shot out of bed taking the sheets with her. "You should have told me." She pouted while rushing from her closet towards the bathroom and back again.

He stayed in bed a little longer and watched his scarcely clad wife, knowing he wouldn't need as much time as her to get ready. "I always thought queens were never late." He replied teasingly when she returned from her shower, only a fluffy towel wrapped around her sexy body. It still amazed him how she could have such a body after bearing two children.

As if on cue two excited young voices could be heard. As well as the desperate voice of their nanny. The voices got louder and the bedroom doors opened just a bit. Without peeking in the boys stood at the doors. "Might we come in, please?" Little Philippe asked. Rupert chuckled and Clarisse came out of the bathroom, clad in a knee length summer dress. Not even waiting for an answer the boys stormed in and greeted their parents. Pierre a little more restrained than his younger brother. By the way the boys were clinging to their parents Clarisse and Rupert knew that they felt the anxiety that came with last evening's events. The boys hadn't been told what exactly it was that caused the commotion in the palace but they felt it anyway.

Clarisse took both boys into the sitting room, accepting the apology of their nanny, to give her husband time to get properly dressed. She sat down at the table where the maids just served her breakfast. Philippe and Pierre took the seats at her side and participated in her meal. Philippe was his usual happy self, talking about his day, but Pierre was different. He had always been the more observant one and so he was very quiet, just watching his mother. Whenever Clarisse looked at him over the rim of her teacup he picked at his breakfast, not eating much. Rupert joined them at the table handing Clarisse her jacket.

As soon as Pierre gazed at her shoulder she realized her mistake. The summer dress was held up only by two thin straps, showing the adhesive plaster covering her wound. Even Philippe went quiet due to the unusual silence. Charlotte saved Clarisse by walking in, telling the princes of their teacher's arrival for their morning lessons. Philippe wrapped his arms around his mother's waist to say goodbye and went out with his nanny. Pierre sent his mother one last questioning look before following his brother. Clarisse pulled on her jacket covering her shoulder. Rupert gave her a reassuring smile and she mouthed a small sorry. They would have to talk to them. Before their boys heard it from the palace staff. They needed some reassurance.

Charlotte meanwhile took the remote control turning the television on. Elsie Kentworthy just presented a tape, showing the scene in front of the opera. Even Rupert was shocked by what he saw. He had seen the pictures in the newspapers this morning when Clarisse had still been asleep. But what the pictures didn't show was the actual shot. Now Rupert watched himself and Clarisse as they descended the stairs. The Clarisse on the tape pulled him in to kiss him. But as good as the kiss looked to the public the fear that overwhelmed the royal couple when the shot hit was terrifying. At that moment, seeing the tape, both fully realized how barely they'd escaped death. Hadn't Clarisse been romantic and had pulled him in for the kiss her husband and king would surely been dead by now.

**LOVING QUEEN SAVES HUSBAND AND KING**

the headlines in the papers had said. Now Rupert knew what they meant by it. When Charlotte switched off the television Rupert went over to Clarisse. His wife sat deadly still looking at her hands in her lap. Rupert took her hand and Clarisse lifted her gaze. The tears in her beautiful blue eyes almost broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around her whispering soothing words while she wept in his embrace. Charlotte went to get Joseph for the briefing.

When she returned with Joseph they were both composed and ready to take in the information about the assassin and the attempt. Joseph confirmed that his security team had not only arrested the assassin but the man behind this assault against the royal family. "The assassin confessed that he had orders to eliminate the king. We have arrested and questioned all participants. The motivation was a grudge against his majesty and not monarchy itself. We are certain that it wasn't in their interest to attack the rest of the royal family." Joseph reported and Rupert heaved a sigh of relief. His greatest fear had been for his family. Clarisse and the boys were the most precious constants in his life. Clarisse needed more time to calm down. Sure, she was relieved that her boys were safe but she still feared for her husband. What if there was more behind the assault than they anticipated.

Rupert tightened his embrace and owned himself a reassuring smile from the queen. Both Rupert and Joseph could still read the fear in her eyes but to everyone else she was as composed as one could expect. As always they couldn't afford to lose it.

Joseph and Rupert concluded the briefing after discussing heightened security measures. Clarisse thanked Joseph and excused herself. She asked Charlotte to follow her. Joseph just wanted to take his leave as well when the king called him back. "Joseph may I have a word with you."

It wasn't a question that much was clear to him. Joseph had waited for this conversation since their arrival back at the palace. Yesterday Charlotte had told him that the king wanted the briefing scheduled for the next morning. Rupert offered Joseph a seat and waited for him to sit down. When he was seated Joseph watched his king pacing in front of the fireplace. It took the king some time to find the right words before he spoke.

"Joseph, I will not beat around the bush. I'm concerned for Clarisse's safety. After recent events I've thought about your position here at the palace."

"Your majesty, you needn't say more. I'll take all the responsibility. It will never happen again."

"I knew you would understand. I have to be sure my wife is as safe as my sons. It seems there's only one way to ensure the safety of my family."

"I understand your majesty. I'll go and get my things. I already thought about a replacement."

"Perfect. So you can move in your new rooms. I was looking forward to a quick change."

"My new rooms your majesty? I don't understand."

"Of course. As her majesty's personal bodyguard your rooms should be located in nearer proximity."

"Her personal bodyguard??!"

"Yes. What were you thinking I was talking about?"

"Well, I thought after everything that happened yesterday you would sack me. If I had done my job, her majesty would never have been injured and …"

"Joseph, I'm not sacking you. I want you as Clarisse personal bodyguard. You're the only one I would entrust with her safety."

"You mean it. You still trust me after I've let you down, my king. Are you not concerned about my failure?"

"Yes I still trust you. You have made a great mistake as have I. I wanted you to protect me and even to keep my wife safe. It was I who decided against the whole security detail. I thought I would make Clarisse more comfortable with less security around us. But I only endangered her life with that decision. I can't expect one man to protect two members of the royal family. I apologize for bringing you into such a difficult position and want to thank you for saving our lives. We will both have to work on that I suppose."

"Thank you, your majesty. I'm honored and promise you to protect the queen with my life. If she accepts me as her bodyguard I do whatever is necessary to keep her safe. But if I may say so, my king, it was the queen who saved your life. I only got you both home."

The king smiled at him and shook his hand. "I'll speak with her majesty about this and will inform you about her decision. Please meet me in my office at three. Then we can discuss your replacement as my bodyguard." Joseph nodded and thanked his king. Just as he was about to leave the king spoke up again.

"Clarisse and the boys are the most important part of my life. Without Clarisse I wouldn't be the king and man I am with her at my side. I love her and the boys more than anything. Parliament would have a fit if they knew but I love them even more than my country. I couldn't possibly live without them."

Joseph needn't look at his king to know the look in his eyes. He knew that feeling well enough himself. "Don't worry my king. I'll make sure no harm comes to the crown."

With that he left his king alone. If the king knew about his deeper feelings for his queen, he didn't know. He only hoped that he would be able to hold his word.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Two days later Joseph moved into his new rooms as her majesty's personal bodyguard.

**THE END**

_**That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are most appreciated. No flames, please.**_


End file.
